Dilapidated Rosaries
by Natsuki Death
Summary: In a state of despair a string of beads saved one boy's life, now with the light returning he breaths, lifts up from the grave he desired for and walks on taking a risk in living to see a future but finds even greater risks to come. Life hurts, life takes and life pulls up the things you wish would die in the darkest part of your skeleton closet and never come back for you.


**_"Religion is what keeps the poor from murdering the rich." _****- Napoleon Bonaparte**

* * *

**Outside Ouran Academy, Main Entrance, 8:15 Am**

. .

**Spring of the Cherry Blossoms**

. .

* * *

_On the other hand_, going with the idea of **not** paying for my tuition fees and coming up with that _weird ass_ alternative for the costs to the macho acting principal for a **Full Ride Scholarship** and to follow the key rules of it, just might have screwed me over **big time**.

Now the last two **_miserable_**,** _confining_** years or so- _Hell better not be more than that_, I'm here to stay in the living nightmare of high school.

_Oh joy._

**. .**

Rummaging deeper into the rucksack blinding groping about the confided cloth space I search about the cloth of it for my one salvation from the utter stupidity of this shitty situation I have put myself into. Nothing but the leather bounded book wrapped in tinfoil; just in case so I won't get dirty, A plastic tub of yesterday's leftover, probably something with curry by the smell of it, I kept forgetting to take out and- _Hah, there it is_!

Stopping my search I throw back on the bag with a slight bounce off my back and hold out in the sunlight the small gem necklace jingling with the wind picking up around the school_. _I speak soft pressing the trinket to my lips as I whisper out to it with my eyes glaring at my new school.

**_. ._**

"Whatever your hand finds to do, do it with all your might, for in the grave, where you are going, there is neither working nor planning nor knowledge nor wisdom." I wrap around my hands pressing close my words and slide it back my front pocket, with that I head on feeling nauseous at the unsightly pink color the school decorated itself with.

**_. ._**

**_. ._**

'I just can't get a normal fucking school, god be my witness, _I'm entering hell now_.'

I smirk at that thought but still walk on even with my feet itching to go in the opposite direction. Some sacrifices must be made to get ahead in this world, though most I rather jump off a bridge to do so. It's too bad for my luck these days, these days _scorching away in nothingness_.

* * *

**Upstairs of The High School Building of Ouran Academy**

. .

**Lavished Halls and Rooms of the Academy**

. .

* * *

_Graciously_ the sunbeams shining directly through many of the stain glass panels lining the hallways of the upper corridors. Red hues mix between the blues and yellows coloring the finely woven red rugs trailing on down the vast halls to act like a pathway for the leather worn heels the student adorn themselves in everyday of school.

Glass tables placed below the stain glass hold up rare and exquisite jewels of pottery, fabrics, and lavishly detailed vases of all sizes. Handles of jade stones sparkle in the light at the curving of it to form a sideways dragon plunging into the teapot it first came out of above.

The tables gleam with such a shine to them it is used by most girls as a quick mirror before heading out in a gaggle of giggles to a special room they love squealing about for hours even after the fact of going there.

A long stroll from the red carpeted halls of the upper floors and colored windows, away from the common place to be bustling with students spending their days studying and chatting.

There is a silence hall filled with holy like streaming sunlight to fill the empty walls holding no boasting teens or clacking footsteps. One room to the left stays closed bolted from within the room so only with abusing the door for a while would it open, but the room to draw in the young hearts of the academy's females is to the right and another 8 feet or so. The other rooms hold nothing of interesting beside cobwebs and the occasionally bit rare music student practicing in private.

Come upon the massive pair of doors decorated in a golden paint design, curving out in lavishly extravagant yet tamed vines of blooming flowers and palm sized leaves spread out to entire frame of it. At the knobs both with a wide sweeping handle crafted as well of gold and formed into a sapling tree branch, barely holding out even baby leaves, but as the hand grasps the handle one simple does not want to wince back in pain at the sharp points of a real tree, now do they.

Pushing out the doors a blaring blotch of white light stuns the eyes forcing any and all to look away with the threat of tears rimming their eyes at the first fatal glance into the room. From there the real magic, you want to call it that, begins. Bright crimson colored buds of roses unravel out splitting from the prickled stems to stream out carried by some sort of indoor breeze in a fluttering array of romantic kisses to the guest entering into the room still dazed by the light but walking fine beside the blush fizzing their naive minds.

* * *

A few simple words are announced from shadowed figures all centered on a single figure sitting upon a royal throne by the outline of it.

"**Welcome to the Host club, princesses**." There in the after effects of the white light fading out and the guest blinking out the spots of black pixels they'll gaze aimless at the rose petals passing by and call out cute things about it before turning back recognizing the voices coming out of the whirlwind of petals blinding anyone from seeing them before they rise up in a striking pose for the girls to fawn over.

Seven uniformed students all kneeling down on one knee in a single line, basking in a glow so bright it sparkled like stars at twilight. Each holding a single flower, but not a rose from any of the gentlemen, _oh nowhere would be the fun in that_.

Kneeling at the center of the line the single tall and fair blond boy amongst the group stands slowly with a swish left and right clearing away the few stray strands of golden locks out of his clear complexion of a porcelain face. Held between pearl white teeth and rosy smiling lips a green stem stuck out and to the end bloomed a **Daisy**. His eyes will snap open making a few girls in the huddling girls to swoon far to dramatically.

They'll be in a gaze of the sultriest sapphire blue irises dipped in a glossy sheen of clarity so you feel as if you are falling into the very depth of the boy's soul as you lock eyes with one another. He'll smile lips full and teeth glimmering within the twinkling lights about the men. Carefully almost tediously he takes away the daisy to reveal that smile any and all the girls of Ouran call this boy, **The Prince of Ouran**.

_Real original, if I do say so myself._

* * *

René Tamaki Richard de Grandtaine, or Tamaki Suoh, for short if that was to wordy, is "_Prince's_" name but for the most part he rather be called prince or daddy, only by Haruhi for the second one; though it has yet to happen.

An egoistic young man as he is, always flaunting his money, looks, and flirting with every attractive woman he meets, no matter the time or place he is in. Still he is the club leader of this club the female students adore and live for in their high school lives.

Loves to have a fun and enjoyable time with everyone he gets a chance to be around, though that can't be said about him and a certain fellow name, Umehito Nekozawa, Tamaki is such a believer in the black magic Nekozawa is thought to be able to conjure out.

_Oh right_ sorry not to mention this but as well as being a good-looking rich boy he also is the son of the wealthy chairman of Ouran Academy, meaning his father is the principal of the school Tamaki current studies in.

Oh right you still are not aware if what this club is with such a charmer as its leader but explanations will have to wait as introduction have barely begin, unless of course the Prince charming type is **your preference**. _Ohohoho~_

* * *

Girls will clap cheering on for their "_Prince-sama_" fainting and sighing woefully at his grand entrance for today, but stepping up already to make an appearance the next boy comes forth, _truly only to get it out the way sooner than later._

No need for such charm as "_The Prince_" the raven haired boy rises with a robotic motion upwards before placing his middle and ring finger to his glasses adjusting them as they slipped down his nose with the lift off the ground. His hair stayed out of his face as it was styled never to such messy things, just any proper Japanese man should keep his hair.

Held not like Tamaki had done before, the dark headed boy simply pinned in place by a golden circle pendant two stemmed flowers upon his blue blazer, sticking out at his shoulder the end bloomed **Hellebores**.

Onyx eyes bleakly shine as much as Tamaki's eyes do in their soul bearing blue hues but already open his go about analyzing the room filling up with guests, while the guest stare back filled with the wonder of his never ending abyss irises, they see and hope to fall into what is just there hidden beneath the dark storm of his eyes they knew as the truth.

_Whatever that could mean to such simple minded rich and spoiled girls that is_.

He'll pause but not too long as he nods looking over the girls entering in all in a heated frenzy. A secret smile will slip out barley revealing out his lips telling of the success of the hosting theme as of today but the girls only see the outer works of him and sigh out even more at yet another gorgeous boy smiling in their direction.

More girls than before step forwards waving to the raven head as they call out for his attention a few around the over zealously girls whisper about commenting on his relaxed expression. To say the least he's the "Cool type" compared to Tamaki and his "Prince Charming type" so lively and flamboyant, a busy body in disguise behind a charmer's face.

Much as the girls of Ouran call him such idolized names there is a few _other_ _darker_ names for the raven haired they were completely unaware of ever being labeled upon him.

* * *

**Shadow King/ Demon Lord**, as nicknamed by Haurhi as he discovered his tactical mind and cunning smile when he thought of escaping the club after the incident.

**Kyo-chan**, by another club member as the other loved so much to shorten and "moe-morph" the group's names as time went on.

**Mommy**, yes that too is a nickname for him, though if you catch Tamaki calling him that he'll be quiet for a moment rolling his eyes backward with the ridiculous pet name but says nothing to Tamaki even at the slightest hint of stopping the name from continuing on.

_Of course the scariest of the names this one that might even send shivers up your spine!_

**Hypotensive Devil**, odd as it sounds, though only the 6 members of the club know about this one, but never, EVER try to awaken him if you wish not to be scarred for life!

* * *

With all this talk of nicknames you don't even know who this person's real name is but do know now he's fairly attractive, wears glasses and quite a nightmare for some few unfortunate people.

Kyoya Ootori, is the gentleman's name please call him that if you will, he would prefer it that way especially if you become a guest or are looking into some merchandise exclusive to the club as items the member had used before or photos of each guy doing something or simply smiling directly at the camera, though they didn't know, _all yours for a fair price_.

Two leathered pairs of shoes one each step up taking to each side of Tamaki and Kyoya come forth riling up the already squealing bubble headed students.

Twin faces both with an ever-classic mischievous Chester grin and both their eyes glowing a hazy hazel color creating a striking look for the two boys. Ruffled about like just up from a long night of partying their bizarrely, truly outlandish, reddish orange hair stuck up going side to side and any other way to describe a messed up hair do.

Quite funny to say the least, most the girls calling out to them seem fine with it, giggling at the style while others started muttering things about some sort of "Twincest" they must be going through, no idea what so ever on that case my dears. For the rest of the gals it was simply a way to tell one brother from the other, even for this day only. Their looks to sum up the impossible nature if how twin like they were, to the tip of every finger, toe and hair end it was the absolutely the same.

Slipped behind opposite ears three flowers dangle out of balance on the twins, all alike of the twin to the side of Tamaki he held **Anemones**. To Kyoya's side the other twin with a different set of flowers held **Cosmos**. Both of the twins set back leaning onto the shoulders of Tamaki and Kyoya reaching a close one-foot height difference in comparison.

* * *

To the group these red heads are known as "**Little Devils**" though they are far from being the neither shortest of the group nor tallest either. Still the way they act even outside the clubroom they act well to the part of "**Devil**", toying with others; pranks, tricks, and the ever bizarre yet popular scenario of brotherly love; Must be connected to the "_Twincest_" those girls spoke of, now there is some clarification for you all.

It would be best to settle some of the confusion between the boys, to Tamaki's side, which was right you have Karou with a cunning smirk slapped upon his milky white toned skin spotless of imperfections. To the left with Kyoya you'll see Hikaru daintily putting at the flowers with the same wicked smile as Karou had, even he followed the actions of Hikaru with pulling the petals off slowly like in a daze.

"Karou, Hikaru why are you ruining the pretty flowers?" A mass of short blond hair stood out in front of the twins standing up to only their waist while they looked down with a dull expression.

"Honey-sempai, it's more fun like this, see like a game, want to play?" They extend out the half pulled flowers to the small blond but become distracted at the new hype of squeals the girls were making at seeing this "_Honey-sempai_."

* * *

Standing at the height of a 5th grader the senior nicknamed, Honey, turned forwards titling his head in an adorable way, the screams coming out of the females was starting to irk the students on the first floor doing actually work before heading on home for the day.

For some time he had been nicknamed that, must have been years ago really, but his real name goes along a much more appropriate choice of names. Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but as any name goes just call him Honey.

Honey as a person was everything boyish cute, mega-moe all put into one 18 year old boy. Yes he is 18, and a senior, this is the truth, honest. His brown eyes brighten at seeing the girls calling for his attention so he waves giggling loudly with returning their greetings.

Girls swoon at his kid like looks; even with it being just like being a pedo or cougar they didn't think to such realities all to real once they left high school, if that ever happened for them. _Such air headed girls_.

A face flawless but rounded as a little kid still held so much wonder in life rather than disappointment at every turn. He is their sunshine, a blooming orchard of hope in every way he talked, walked, ate or even during his, nap time, really is this how a senior should be acting at his age.

Scratch that last one, he is worse than Kyoya at being woken up. I truly advise against thinking he would be all cute and cuddly rubbing his eyes of the sleepy dust and yawning loudly while you might be squealing at that imagination.

* * *

**In reality you'll be dead.**

* * *

That or being beaten into the next centuries, so please save yourself from the horror of those two fearsome boys, It may as well be federal law to obey it.

"Lookie here, I got so many flowers~" Honey twirled around holding close the four flowers he bundled together in Usa-chan's cotton arms.

Also to be aware of Honey as well as his absolutely bizarre child-like actions, stature, likes and dislikes. He carries with him a pink, more like blushing color, stuffed bunny named, Usa-chan, it was a present from his grandmother who passed away sometime ago and so it is a gift in her remembrance.

Never.

Ever.

Mess with the bunny.

Ever in you natural born life!

Yet another tragic event to befall the idiot to toy with the plush cotton wrapped joy, though he would more likely by himself cry you into suicide while the rest of the group beat the guts out of you.

Quite terrifying, oh giving myself chills as well.

* * *

One of the flowers slip out of Usa-chan's arms drifting onto the granite floors clean enough to eat, bathe, and slide upon for hours.

The flower soon returns to Honey's hand as he stooped down to et it but another hand came forth grabbing the fragile stem with a soft grasp upon it. A **Geranium** dripping off a few drops of what appeared as raindrops, the scarlet color stood out against the faded pink toy holding them together for Honey.

Surely these flowers came into the group's possession only minutes before the doors came unhinged. Much to exotic and fresh clipped to be still thriving in early spring of Japan.

"Thanks, Takashi. Oh you're losing your flowers there." Honey hooked back on the geranium to Usa-chan before pointing out the flowers coming undone from their flowery necklace chain on his taller friend.

Pulling back his hand the tall boy, extremely tall matter of fact; like a tree on steroids, held a composed expression of ease and nothingness to boot to the sight for any bizarre rich kid in this school.

* * *

Blacken pits of an abyss; _it is true that is what his eyes look like_, glance down at Honey, more like with a crane downwards to the ground. Nodding in response of Honey's words and fixed the braided chain of flowers around his neck. **Stargazer Lilies** intertwine with one another stretching far down Takashi 's torso.

From the students going on & on about the current boys standing about in all their glory of good looking charms there is a confusion. As girls call out there is another name Takashi is called by.

Mori-sempai, actually all the students call him that only Honey calls him by his real name, not even his fans do that. Takashi Morinozuka, but it is not necessary to call him by Takashi, he is fine with Mori, keeps things simple for everybody.

Especially if you don't want to be on the evil eye radar of either boy's fan girls, _pretty brutal_.

Mitsukuni now with his flowers and Mori's chain fixed again he latches onto Takashi's leg and shimmies up to his board shoulders sitting upon like a kid looking over the crowd since he was too short see on his own. Honey giggles waving to the girls again before Takashi with a small smile on his lips moves on stepping to the side of Hikaru.

Six guys all in staged line present themselves to the guest as they pool into the room and barely stay standing in their squealing fits of "lovey dovey" madness.

Wait, there comes one more group member, and with that the girls swoon even more.

* * *

Chestnut brown floppy hair appears upon this angelic looking face, apparently hiding behind a pink cushioned love seat set up to the side of the currently standing guys.

Wide brown eyes glaze out with an tinge of apprehension in them but swishing his hair out of his face he laughs flaunting a jaw dropping gorgeous smile to the girls just coming back for air before trying entering the room and yet again they are paralyzed by the beautiful human.

"Hello!" Light and bubbly the brunette voice's comes out with a classy sound to it, aw what an angel like creatures he is, so dreamy.

He walks briskly taking his place besides Karou and lets the bouquet held behind his back come forth wrapped in a spiraling yellow ribbon about the steams a cross breed of pink as well as blue **Forget Me Not** flowers.

Giggling girls squealing more at the flowers that were far to bright and girly for, _ahem_, the girly looking boy.

Just to notify you, he is a scholarship student, a brave soul in this prestige place of learning and high-class luxury. Course the only way you would be on scholarship here is if you were poor and not with connections at Ouran. Still he is quite brilliant, working hard to be a lawyer, only knowing that since of his fan club, just like his mother was, yes tragically she is not here on earth still to see her baby girl, I mean, boy striving in her same career path as well.

* * *

Kotoko Fujioka, an attorney at law where she practiced in a medium size client level; much of her work consisting of cases of business transactions and overseeing small time suing, as Haruhi describes his mother she seemed like such a lovely mother and so bright that when she died a few shades of gray over casted for a few years for Haruhi and his father, Ryouji, before they got back to a place close to those shining times.

Haruhi Fujioka, scholarship student and a commoner in the eyes of everyone else here in the school but for the girls crying out his name in a docile manner. He is what they, _the group_, likes to classify as a Natural Rookie, apparently the whole reason he even joined the group was of some unpaid debt and a broken vase from the beginning of the year.

Not sure much of the finer details, but his year here have been quite a _trip to **Wonderland**, so to speak_.

* * *

_Host clubs, by stereotype_ is something out of women's inner fantasy. Employed primarily by men and catering to the women seeking drinks and attentive conversation, but in high school it is toned down for the sake of keeping it under control.

You have the handsome men standing by your every need or desire, they'll comfort you; smile and hug or give you flirty kiss if you wander into your troubled thoughts. They'll act out the things you most crave for or never allowed to see in normal day society.

They sit you down a plush pink couch just big enough for the two or four, _if you are in a group_, of you and chat about generally light-hearted topics unless you feel fit to push deeper into a meaningful conversation with them, but most days girls will be quite silly with their tongues and just follow the guy's lead in the chats.

Hosts may have a skill; like speaking different languages, performing magic tricks or charismatic story telling for hours you won't even keep track of during your time. Some host clubs have a performance, maybe a courting dance to sweep you off the seat for a bit just so you don't fall asleep on them; sometimes they plan witty banter between another host and them to make you laugh at their childish qualities only unearthed by a close friend.

Of the skills the one to sell is, **Character Types**, yes indeed playing as a completely fictional or kind of real personality makes the host clubs bigger income and customers.

You have your ever classic, but annoying, _Tsundere_. A stubborn and distant kind of boy with a blushing side once you pursuit them with a determined will of mind, why fun they can be at any given time, makes you smile a little at the achievement.

There is the _Kawaii or shota boy_, a cute faced yet totally legal to date boy who loves the cuter things in life. They may have a sad or bullied past but now you are their world and everything is made of cake, preferably in their own mind but there will be many sweets to eat.

At the top of it you have the _Prince_, mister rich and heroic, the guy to ace the tests but never studies, you know the guy you only see in fiction or drug induced hallucinations. That guy who speaks Italian and Japanese, the guy with a nonexistent father with legendary business expertise as well as the unthinkable strict schedule he never breaks from.

This is but a taste of what this elaborate world can be before you enter simply by wishing it to be true or the other, more logical, reason by mistaking it for the quiet place no one else ever goes to kind of place.

How wrong that choice shall be, unless of course it does make your drearily 9 to five life less of a burden. Then I say, '_Bravo for being lucky Miss_.'

* * *

Back to the scattered rose petals to the room decorated in pink, gold and white furniture as well as the now calmed students taking their seats around one of the boys of their choosing.

Tamaki Suoh, _as always_ the highest ranked host of the members having a wide and diverse grouping of girls all circled about "The Prince" with questions and heart filled eyes at his smallest gesture of flirty wit to each girl.

Across the oval table centering the somewhat enclosed space for Tamaki and the females was a porcelain tea set dating back to say, the 1800's, white china dishes swirled with baby blue vines with blooming red roses around the edges.

French pastries line the table all arranging from small éclairs drizzles with white chocolate still warm to the taste buds followed by freshly baked pistachio flavored cake bites and exotic fruit topped tarts still dripping with the fruity nectar on the trays. Delicious enough to drool over, in mind that is, don't want salvia on the exquisite food.

"Tamaki-sempai, all this food is so scrumptious looking I could hardly take a piece without spoiling myself so much." A blond with deep red rose lips dramatically sighs as she gazes over the table's luxurious pleasures. Tamaki swoops over cradling her chin in his smooth palmed hands, he leans down practically kissing her lush lips to his own as he speaks softly with his gaze only on her.

"My darling, Isabelle then I shall hand feed you this delights for two lover sin is better than one." Instantly she faints turning a bright red shade on her cheeks while the rest of the girls swooned over his seductive charms.

Quite the charmer _I see_, anyways let us proceed forwards to another host.

* * *

Kyoya might be a good spot to check up now, seeing as we won't be trapped with just him, all alone with the Demon Lord, but have witnesses to anything of it should it occur.

He's standing appearing as if he walks above the girls who idolize him while they sit proper on the cashmere-felt couches. He'll smile and casually say something to stir up conversation, which leads everyone on the space to participate as well, making for an easy lighthearted setting for all. Funny how easily he can make a situation so calm and peaceful, no wonder he's the cool type.

Kyoya as of that takes a seat in a charcoal black bergere chair across from her starting a conversation with a wavy haired blond about vacation to Guam next year.

A glasses wearing girl sits nearest Kyoya her red hair French braided out of her face but still she'll reach up to push away the nonexistent hairs when Kyoya turns to her direction. She distracts herself by leaning forwards admiring the simple platter of treats Kyoya set up for his guest upon the coffee table he usually would keep his computer at, today must be a less than normal workload for him.

Bite size steamed buns filled with red bean paste and walnuts as a topping to the adorable things. They were arranged by polka dot square plates some with the buns others with a bizarrely green cake that smelled mouth watering, a light scent of nutmeg and vanilla blended together. Kyoya raised one of the plates with the cake affectively gaining the attention of the girls.

"It is a green tea Tiramisu, it may look a bit odd but the taste to the mousse layer is excellently sweet but not over powering, please ladies enjoy." Kyoya smiles, beaming the perfectly pearl white teeth he was so lucky to be born with; _far as I know of_, and gives a polite but genuinely affective grin to capture the female customers.

The girls giggle trying to hide the blush forming at even glancing at the calm and collected boy flaunting desserts for them to eat.

Another bout of conversation splurge from the odd cake and some notes Kyoya jots down as he tries to be discreet about the small tidbits of work he was still managing through.

Shall we gander over another host now? Hmm, who would be next- _ah_ the Twins would be, come along now.

* * *

"Which is Hikaru?" The red heads appear to of have started yet another round of the infamous game, how do none of these girls find it boring now? Then again apart from the games they play there's of course their love act that'll bring in customers.

They sit across from Kyoya and Tamaki, both of them being in their own section together but still separated from the rest of the group today, _how odd_.

* * *

Usually Tamaki is centered around the others so he may turn at any angle to check up on the members, as he puts it is a "_family circle_"; the father at the middle with mother besides him followed by the children close by to the parents and then the close friend/neighbors on their own space in earshot of the family.

_Truly an odd young man_ Tamaki Suoh is but let that thought is put aside for now.

* * *

Hikaru as always has won his little game; all the girls pout booing at the third lost of the hour with the host.

Still it is not all win and lose here as they turn back to more fulfilling conversations between the tricksters and delicious snacks to nimble on between the laughs and squeals when the twins act, disturbingly, romantic with each other yet still include the girls on it, how very odd they.

"Kaoru, you brought Persian ice cream today, why?" Hikaru asked as he picked up a crystal blue bowl the size of one of his palms and looking bewilderedly at Kaoru.

"Mhm, I did, it's a thanks for helping me out, Hikaru." Kaoru scooted closer taking his brother into his arms and with a bright smile while Hikaru looked a bit red at the abrupt action. Course this only produced even more screams of joy from the girls at the sight of the two being "romantic" with one another.

As I said before,_ such air headed girls_, when would you learn.

* * *

Jumping ahead to the last three, Honey and Mori seem to be having a excellent time with the guest, let us see them before observing the last host, Haruhi, again with his angelic looks.

"Hunny-sempai, what kind of cake do you have today?" A curly raven haired girl asked leaning forwards to practically reaching over the coffee table to the two host and the three contrasting colored cakes held upon it.

A pale red cake shaped as an oval egg with three tiers to it lay in the center of the table, lacy white frosting ring around the cake and dark brown cream made flowers sit about all the cake at the table as well. Following to the left of the pale red cake sits a sky blue one tier cake but with a normal circle shape to it and a frosting of pale yellow edging the cake's outline.

The last cake sitting to the right of the others _well cannot be considered a cake actually_, a triangle shape mound closely resembling a regular onigiri.

* * *

These rich kids have nothing better to do if they can get somebody to make 5-pound onigiri at anytime of day. Though it must taste absolutely delicious, then it won't be to bad to have that kind of time on hand.

* * *

The girls looked a bit horrified by the onigiri cake turning a pale green just looking at cake, probably thinking it was filled with cream or some other sugar coated treat but turned back to Honey as pointed out all the tasty layers to the first two cakes he had already devoured half of them.

_My goodness_ this boy could pack in the sugary foods.

"Mori-Sempai is that yours?" A mousy looking blond pointed to the rice ball trying to keep her voice steady as she asked the dark eyed boy, he merely shrugged at her question and answered softly, much as that is hardly possible for a deep voice to do actually.

"Chief Sano wanted to surprise Takashi with a new food idea he was trying out so I brought it with us today so he could eat with everybody." Honey boasted aloud, quite loudly in fact, to the girls as Mori was about to say probably a yes or no to the girls before returning to his silence again just to continue on observing the guests and Honey talk about silly things.

* * *

_Yet another example_ of the oddity of the Host club, you have a over flamboyant prince, a demon in sheep skin, twins who act like lovers, upper class men who adore cake and look like a five year old and his friend a stone wall of frozen silence to boot.

* * *

Last but not least, the natural rookie, a bishounen boy with a heart of a pure innocent angel, who totally looks like a girl if you were to put even just a pink bow in his hair.

In every way possible to imagine it, **host clubs are weird**!

* * *

Haruhi as a smart student was quite brilliant even in small details; such as he is the only person in Ouran to be able to tell the Hitachiin brothers apart, every single time.

No one but on a few lucky occasions have anyone ever been able to guess the two apart though those don't count on the matter of actually knowing the differences between them.

Tamaki, _yes even the prince of Ouran_ had a good day of seeing them apart; that's why they joined cause they made a deal with Tamaki with a game of "Which is Hikaru" surprising Suoh won that game, after a long period of guessing wrong.

Still Haruhi is the sole person to know and see through the tricks of the little devils, what a miraculous thing he is with only being in this school for such a small amount of time.

* * *

His ever growing fan base has lead him to be really popular amongst the females of the school though the males of the school have mixed feelings about being friends with someone who could turn guys gay for him, so they keep a strict line never to cross or get close to when hanging out with Haruhi during class or the library.

As it appeared on the outside Haruhi didn't have many friends but plenty of girls to talk to if they were luck enough to be as smart or rich enough to be in the classes as well.

Still Haruhi had the Host club guys as close friends even though how he acted sometime distant to them or used logic they were not use to. Most days it was only out of teasing fun or because of the economic differences they had with Haruhi, but it was a good friendship still for him.

"Haruhi, do you like seeing the cherry blossoms this time of the season?" Momoka Kurakano, Haruhi's number one fan, asked as she sipped her tea with a curious smile upon her lips. Behind the table she held a dirty old notepad with scribbling all over the chewed up cover, must be a fan thing or just something she carries with everywhere.

"Well yes, I just haven't had any time lately. I hoped to go with my mother and father after going into high school, but as it." He pauses dramatically shielding away half his face from the girls while they leaned away with a blush on their cheeks.

"Haruhi-chan! Take daddy with you and let your tear soak my shoulder!" Tamaki popped up from beneath the couch across from Haruhi and picked him up with a twirling motion.

* * *

_Yes_ this is a daily occurrence; _yes_ Haruhi gets flustered at all of Tamaki's "_daddy attacks_" and_ yes_ the entire female guest **LOVE** seeing this. Gay romance in high school is just a _pathetic notion_ to satisfy sick minded, love sick, teenage girl who don't have social skills.

**So pathetic**,_ vile and useless to anybody in this world._

* * *

"Everyone, hosting hours have come to a close for today," A low muttering of disappointment came up as Kyoya stepped up from his guests and announced the three hours for the host club were over now. ".. I hope you all will join us next week as well, thank you _Hime-samas_." He bowed deeply proceeding to say farewell to the customers of his before taking his place back at his seat, computer already in hand;_ most likely calculating_ today's earning and losing from host items and foods bought today.

* * *

The girls started their way for the door, some teary eyed at being away from the handsome guys for the weekend, but soon they go on talking about where they would shop or vacation at the coming summer break or holiday weekends. Such as the life of rich people, never without more ways to _spend, spend, spend _all their parent's _hard earned/back stabbing_ money and complain about having nothing of what they really want.

* * *

A place that isn't cold, where family could hold one another _just to be close, no motive_ to do so or gain.

A place safe, the beverages thrown back to wash out pain and make a kind face turn _raw with indescribable hate._

A place _happy memories could flourishes and thrives_ on even at death's door pounding down for it all to end.

* * *

_Then again_ they had no idea of those simple wishes they would yearn for so badly sometime after leaving that haven of childhood and flying into the dark uncharted skies of adulthood to close ahead of these girls.

* * *

They walk out pulling open the vast doors, some skipping and others hugging onto one another with fits of giggles as the host members gather to the center around Tamaki waving the students out with the flowers in hand, the door shuts and the sounds of girls laughing fades.

"Phew, it was never ending today." Hikaru and Kaoru both fall back onto the couch where Tamaki stood in front of, their faces wearier and smirking still before Kyoya joins the group computer snapping shut and Haruhi looking a bit fearful at the action but recovers quick once Kyoya once walks over and no yelling starts.

"Haru-chan, today was so, so, so much fun! Let's do this again, the girls had fun!" Honey sempai jumped up, _how much energy does he have_, and climbed up on Haruhi while he giggled a lot.

"Ah, ah, leader what shall it be next time. " The twins spoke at once their eyes shut but the smirk widening more as they slumped into the couch.

"I liked today's theme, flowers really work with the girls, am I right Mori-sempai?" Haruhi looked up while Mori looked down at him and nodded.

"Un." Mori said and Honey went back to climbing up him before Tamaki swooped down a pointing finger to the group.

"To this again we must make it bolder, more COLORS, more PASSION to them, the women must be treated with such class and LUXURY!" He stops forming a dramatic pose with rose petal streaming down in the random spotlight casting down on him.

"Baka." Haruhi says to Tamaki, he falls over crawling into a corner with dark clouds forming about him.

"Tamaki, we are running low on funds. Starting next week we'll be conduction several different fundraisers to cover our extreme losses." Kyoya steps forwards show an array of colored charts and line plots that pointed down over the chart and snapped it shut before the group could really see the details and what they were about to get themselves into.

"Demon lord.." Haruhi whispered as the Hitachiin twins latched on to his shorter self and quivered at Kyoya's sinister smile.

* * *

The group recovered, after an hour longer debate on what would happen and what they would absolutely not do; though Kyoya still won at the end, and started their own ways home.

Tamaki begged Haruhi to drive him home but Haruhi refused with a red blush upon his cheeks and headed out for the last train to his house, yeah he really wasn't rich or asking for hand outs to his situation. With Tamaki whining about not going with his '_daughter_ ' the rest took their fancy rides home and another eventful day of hosting had come to an end.

* * *

**.**

** . **

**.**

* * *

**Inside Ouran Academy, Main Staircase, 11:05 Am**

. .

**A New Set of Eyes to See the Truth**

. .

* * *

_"_Auggh_, _more stairs, does this place have 8 stories to it or what." I clench my fist taking them to my temples in frustration and stared up the never-ending set of stars in front of me. I was lost,** again**.

This was the third time I went this and I was about to sock somebody in the face if anybody asked me shit of what I was doing here. I hate this place so much already, and I wasn't even in a functioning class yet!

God please help me right now, I'mma about to lose it all because of directions!

* * *

"Oi!"

* * *

I whip back, my fist ready to hit whoever it was unfortunately here in my rage but getting my sights set on the person I drop my attack furrowing my brow.

There wasn't anyone, well not in my direct view so I look down and meet an obviously shorter person at my chest.

A guy with bloody red hair, and a '_stick up his ass_' looking scowl on his face._ What the shit was his problem?_

I let my fist drop and turn back to the stairs finally deciding to go up them then stay here with mister '_pissed off_'. _Sheesh_ rich kids are brattier than two year olds.

"S'rry man about that I don't like being snuck up on." I wave hoping to end this and get on to whatever my classroom is in this godforsaken place.

* * *

"Oi, punk what'dya think yer doin'!"

* * *

Again, _shessh_ this guy, all I did was kind of want to punch somebody and now I get stuck with the wannabe Yakuza kid. I sigh turning back to the red head dude.

"Look, Sorry man but I don't got all day to chit-chat with ya, mister '_piss off face_', so fight or not but I got shit to do." I face him fully, hopefully he'll give a fight or back out soon, cause I got to attend these homeroom sessions before the end of today; I missed yesterday's already cause I got lost as well but today's is it or the scholarship is cut for me.

"Piss off face? You think you can talk ta'me like that! Look at you freak, wearing goggles indoor! I'm part of the Kasanoda-gumi!" The red head pounded his fists together and charged at me fist flying all over the place.

Shit I made a real gang kid want to fight me, and on my first day of no paying for school, fucking shit!

I brace for the barrage of fist coming at me, one step further now and I send up a crushing knee to the punk's chin and he falls back. Dam, haven't missed the pain, but hell how I'm going to explain why somebody's is beaten up this early in the day, in a rich kid school.

Might as well take him with me to 1-D, suppose to be a criminal affiliated rank of families with students going here, well what I heard by other kids in this school.

I pick the guy up pulling him over my shoulder, his face wasn't so pissed off now, but I won't count on making any promises on that staying once he wakes up.

"Shit now I gotta find 1-D, ah shit it's almost noon now,_ shit, shit_!" I start up the stairs as the chiming bells sounded the hour, today wasn't going to be short at all.

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

**Inside Ouran Academy, B Classes Hallway, 11:45 Am**

. .

**A Walking Blizzard Upon Goggled Eyes **

. .

_'Something really weird is going on in this school.'_

I think as I walk the halls peering through open doors looking for the 1-D class. Everyone I pass sudden shrink away as they catch set of me, must because of carry this guy, this must think he's dead.

Shit, I 'm not getting anywhere searching like a idiot, I stop and another pair of girls walking pass take notice from their side of the hall and I call out but they scream running off faster than expected to in long yellow dress. Option one failed, my last is this.

I drop my hand off the red head's back and he falls on the floor with a thud, surprising he jumps immediately with that scowl on full alert.

"You piece of shit, what was that, where am I?" Trying to keep an lookout on me, he darts an eye around finding himself in a hall,_ that even I had no clue was at_, and grabs onto my blazer pulls me to his angry face.

'_Dammit I had to iron the shit of it before getting here!'_ I think bringing up my own angry face to his own and we just start yelling shit at one another, spitting whatever came to mind and grabbing at ours wrinkling jackets.

* * *

"Shit ass!"

"Bastard!"

"Google head!"

"Period head!"

"Go home to mommy, dip-shit!"

"You go home to daddy, sucker!"

"You wimp!"

"You're adopted!"

* * *

**"YOUR FACE IS UGLY!" **

* * *

We both shout that out smashing our foreheads together and falling away from one another, the air leaving us both gasping out and now with blood dripping down our faces.

Little bits of black speckled in my eyes and I saw pitifully scared students inching out of there classrooms to what was happening, they didn't care or should even know what's happen, dam rich kids!

"Get outta here chumps!" I swing up my arm baring my gloved hand to them, they all jump back slamming the door shut and locking it as well, _pathetic dorks_.

I turn back dropping my hand to my head and see the red head doing the same, he looked up catching my gaze, I smirk and we start to laugh. whatever it was to be so dam funny between us, I'm not sure but it's nice to know not everybody here is a little prick hiding under their money and rankings, sometimes beating the shit out of people fixes everything.

"Oh red head, who the hell are you?" I nod up as I push off from the ground as the pounding subsiding in my skull, he returns the nod saying his name.

"Kasanoda Ritsu, class 1-D, and you?" I halt halfway standing up and half looking at him, I laugh trying to say my name to him.

Dam, I could of just followed this guy and been done with this shit,_ well fuck me_.

"Kioshi Hanabi, sorry about this shit, Kasanoda-san. I'm in class 1-D as well, mind helping me find it?" I wipe the blood onto the back of my glove before reaching out my other hand to Kasanoda as he got up as well, wow he really bled lot from the hit, then again I've hit him now three times. He seem to be alarmed at my question, flushing as red as his stupid hair, and my handshake of truce.

Oh I see, tough guy putting up a front, dam couldn't just find a fighter in this school everybody's here is just _fluffy cloud underneath **prickly** exteriors._

He uppercuts me right in the jaw and I fall over. Yes, I deserved that hit as well, must be payback for the surprise slam to his chin before, _heh_. Least he's not all gush and friendship shit, I could get a guy like him to help on some jobs of mine, hell he's part of the Yakuza he'll do it for sure.

"Shit red head, why go, and be a dick again?" I jump back up knuckling him into a headlock that most wouldn't get of for at least 5 minutes but he seem a bit more guarded than my opponents and slipped out under 3.

"Ju-just follow Go-goggles!" Kasanoda stormed out as he shouting back at me with that pissed off look and I busted up laugh before following after with my hands above my head. _Red-head_ seem to not like that thought, _even with it being his idea_, so he started to run off and I had to go running after him just to keep myself from losing my only set of direction to the dam class.

Oh well, by the time I'm cooped in this 1-D I might as well get him to buddy up with me; everybody else here is just a rich snob looking for the next money contest.

* * *

I might survive the years, I might not, but at least now there is a thread of fate in my favor.

* * *

This guy's a weird one, goggles over his eyes like a mad scientist and _way, way_ to bright yellow hair and being so dam tall, but it would be nice, r_eal nice_ to finally have a friend in this school.

At least he hasn't run from looking at my glaring eyes, it's not my fault I was born with such a scowling face, and being called the '_Walking Blizzard_' at this place, I wonder how long I can hang with this guy before he runs?

I let the thought sink away as I push on running hoping that Kioshi would finally give up and let me be, but at each he keeps popping up laughing after me like we were friends or something.

This year is gonna be different, isn't it?

* * *

**End of Chapter 1: Spring of the Cherry Blossoms**


End file.
